


liquor liquor lips

by ccrpse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sadism, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccrpse/pseuds/ccrpse
Summary: jungwoo can be a little mean sometimes. but jaehyun can't say he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	liquor liquor lips

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii this is a drabble and its probably rly bad but i hope u guys enjoy it <3 this is dom bottom jungwoo and sub top jaehyun bcus i need more of that dynamic hehe
> 
> oh also jungwoo is rly mean and he calls jaehyun his puppy and doggie and stuff like that so if ur uncomfy with that pls dont read this <3 enjoy!!

"you can't do better than that, can you, yoonoh?"

the words burn into jaehyun's skin like glowing metal and make tears brim at his eyes.

"no, i— i promise, i'm just—"

"just fucking what?"

jaehyun shuts up rather fast at that. his mouth opens and closes several times, gaping like a fish, while his fingertips dig into the fat and muscles of jungwoo's hips, as if to anchor himself. to try not to buck up against jungwoo's hips like he desperately wants to.

"cat got your tongue, hm? i'd suggest you answer me, pup. you know the consequences of not doing so."

oh, jaehyun sure does. just the thought of what had happened last time, when he was a little too defiant for his own good, makes a shudder ripple through him.

"i'm just a little overwhelmed, is all. i promise i'll do better."

except, he really isn't sure he can. he's been on edge for what feels like a few hours now, at least, and if jungwoo keeps being mean like this then— god.

"well, hurry the fuck up then. i'm starting to get a little bored here, yoonoh."

yoonoh doesn't reply to that, only nods his head a little and then picks up a pace yet again. it feels more and more heavenly by the second and his movements are a little messy and uncoordinated, but it's okay because it feels  _ great _ .

jaehyun claws at jungwoo's thighs as small whines and pants fill up their small space as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sheets rustling where jungwoo moves up the bed a little with every thrust. jaehyun's mouth hangs open cutely, brows pinched together in concentration and because he's trying to savor this moment.

"puppy," jungwoo murmurs, voice lacking any emotion. jaehyun stops in his tracks with a stutter to his hips, a small frown already on his face even though he has no idea of what jungwoo was going to say.

"mhm?" jaehyun replies, looking down in favor of not having to look jungwoo in the eyes.

a harsh grip on his jaw changes that, causing him to face the younger boy with a pained whimper.

"god, you really are good for nothing huh? do i have to do all the work and ride you just so i can finally feel  _ something _ at least?" jungwoo's words are just as harsh as the grip on his jaw is, prompting a small sniffle from jaehyun as more tears run down his cheeks.

he knows that jungwoo was lying, could tell that the younger boy was affected by this as well, could tell because his cheeks are flushed and his cock is dripping onto his tummy and his voice is breathy, as if he were on the verge of gasping everytime jaehyun rolls his hips upward into the tight heat of his lover's core.

"please, i— i can't— i've been on the edge for so long i can't do any better," jaehyun murmurs, scared of how jungwoo would react to his words. he knew well enough the extents jungwoo would go to to show jaehyun just how useless of a fucktoy he was, how his cock is so big yet he can't use it, what a shame it is.

" oh, boohoo," jungwoo scoffs in reply, rolling his eyes. jaehyun almost sobs at that, so determined on making jungwoo feel good that he's disappointed in himself, too. "well, i guess i could always just fuck myself with some toys, no? it's a shame, but i guess i have no choice," jungwoo sighs, and yoonoh  _ does _ sob at that, shaking his head furiously.

he holds onto jungwoo's thighs harshly and fucks his big cock upwards, in and out of the heat of jungwoo's rim in quick, harsh strokes, while jungwoo can barely stifle his moans and cries. he rolls his hips down in time with jaehyun's thrusts, clutching onto yoonoh's shoulders as if they were his lifeline.

and jaehyun is basically  _ gone _ , sniffling and whining as he goes faster and deeper, his cock so sensitive that every movement hurts more than the last— but the desire to be good and to pleasure jungwoo outweighs the desire to cum by far.

"there you go— what a good little puppy you are," jungwoo sobs, his thighs shaking with every roll of his hips, "knew you could be good for me. just needed some encouragement, hm, doggie?" and jaehyun finds himself nodding, his mouth agape like a fish out of the water, his thrusts getting messy and uncoordinated. jaehyun doesn't even need to ask for jungwoo to know what he wants, tells him yes, he can cum, and that's all that happens before jaehyun tugs jungwoo down so that they're chest to chest, hugging him tight and he cums down jungwoo's hole with a few more harsh thrusts. whines slip from his throat as he does, like jungwoo, whose cum is on both of their abdomens.

jungwoo is there to wipe off any remaining tears from jaehyun's cheeks once they've both regained proper consciousness— more or less. jaehyun can barely talk, his throat feels sore from all the crying and all he can do is cling to jungwoo and hold onto him tight as the younger takes care of him. jaehyun trusts him with his all. jungwoo feels flattered, really— for jaehyun to trust him that much, it makes him feel like he's on top of the world. jungwoo can barely believe how lucky he is to be holding his love in his arms; how lucky he is for jaehyun to be his.


End file.
